


fall

by colderthancold



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Mentioned ChikaRiko, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: “How do you fall out of love?”Dia asks a question.





	fall

“How do you fall out of love?” Dia asked. Sunday evenings at the Kurosawa household weren’t a big deal, but Chika, who was now there, made everything a big deal and a miracle. The sun seemed brighter that day and even if it seemed impossible Dia was pretty sure it was all Chika’s fault.

“It’s a— um, it’s… How do I put it?” She was lying on the floor, looking at the ceiling like it was something magical and great; something unknown. “It’s really really sudden. You can’t expect it no matter what. It’s when you look at that person, you know? And there’s no twinkle in their eyes. It’s not— of course it’s not their fault but… You see them and terror snaps your gut. ‘I won’t be able to be with them forever’ you think, and it seems right, you see? So right. Like, their quirks are no longer beautiful but they’re kinda annoying in some way and even if it seems sad or whatever you just can’t think about them under the same light anymore and—“ She was talking too fast and took several short deep breaths after that.

“I suppose that’s your way of saying you’re no longer in love with Riko-san.” Dia said. Chika looked at her and she looked so sad her heart clenched. Damn.

“You could say that, maybe. Sounds too harsh.” She giggled but it wasn’t honest. Dia wished it was. “I still like her, though, don’t get me wrong. It’s just that I’m glad, you know? I’m glad I didn’t confess her what I felt. I wouldn’t have liked…” She stopped and sighed. Dia wasn’t sure why she came to her to tell her that —other members of Aqours, she though, were by far more intelligent in an emotional way than her— but she did and now Dia was left wordless.

They stayed silent for a while. Chika looked mature under the light the yellow curtains kind of stopped. She didn’t have her hairpin and the braid next to her ear was messy; it must be the same as yesterday, Dia thought. She no longer looked like the silly kid Dia had met and she was sure it was due to something called heartbreak.

“It was like waking up from a dream.” Chika commented after a while. Her eyes were still, empty. Dia was scared for a moment. “Sudden. You may not want it to end but hey, there’s no turning back once you woke up, right? There’s no way you can dream that again. Who said— who said I wanted to wake up, though?” Her voice broke after she said that and Dia hesitated and moved rather dumbly because she didn’t know what to do. She then hugged her. Chika cried.

“It’s not that I fell out of love, Dia-chan. Someone threw me out of love. I… Someone woke me up from my dream. I have no feelings for Riko-chan now —aside from, you know, a platonic kind of love— but who said that makes it less painful?” And Dia felt Chika’s tears going down her arms. Dia didn’t know what to say as things had taken such a turn: at first you think Chika is just being chill about getting over someone and then she confesses it, the fact that she didn’t want to get over that someone and that even if she doesn’t love her anymore her heart is still aching. Dia was confused; things like this made her feel dumb. She had always been told she wasn’t any good when it came to feelings and of course she had believed that. So now she was left useless. She tried to think of something (anything) that’d make Chika think she made the right choice when coming to her.

“You can count on me.” She muttered. “I won’t speak nor promise to give good advice but I will listen to everything you say, Chika-san, and I will try to help you in all ways possible. Even if it’s just by awkwardly hugging you I will try to help you.” And Chika’s sobs and bawls turned louder and she hugged Dia tighter. Dia wasn’t sure if she had done right or wrong.

She discovered it ten minutes later when Chika smiled at her. She hugged her again.

“Thanks, Dia-chan.” She said. “Thanks for listening to me. I…” She left that unspoken and left the Kurosawa household after staring a bit into Dia’s eyes. They didn’t look so empty, now, but they weren’t as bright as before. Still, Dia could see a little twinkle in them.

Dia kept staring at her until she was gone. She hadn’t drank her green tea and even if she hadn’t understood what meant to fall out of love she was pretty sure she had understood what meant to fall into it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> for a tumblr prompt request written three weeks ago. this one is better bc the other had a typo. hope it's good, i liked this one a lot. have a good one! o7


End file.
